dgcfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Events
This is basically a run-down on what happened throughout the now concluded RP: "Delirium's Great Corruption" (called DGC by many LoCers). Pre-DGC/Prologue These are the events that occurred before the actual start of DGC. The throne met with Delirium, which resulted in them getting sent into the Sea Kingdom, meaning that the throne indirectly caused the events of DGC. After that, the nuclear throne underwent an anomaly caused by unknown sources. It has started laying inter dimensional portals; breaking through any place. A chaos has started. The portal broke through Isaac's mind (because of some strange concept, Isaac had created its own space inside there) and the portal took out Delirium. As Delirium was simply but Isaac's insanity, it grew autonomous. It didnt need Isaac anymore. It grew its own body. Its own mindset. Its own objective. However, Delirium still depended on Isaac. If isaac were to die, he'd die with him. He's still his own insanity. Mightier and mightier he produced his own abilities for the physical world. He was no longer in the metaphysical anymore. Delirium was, yet again, took by portals however, and the portals brought him to the Sea Kingdom. Delirium started consuming all life on an nearby island he was stranded on, growing and growing, consuming the entire island, becoming the island itself. After hearing various rumors, Wadanohara and her companions went to check the said 'island'. As Wadanohara and the others inspected the island from a safe distance, Delirium had somehow managed to annex with Dolphi. As they returned, Dolphi underwent a strange headache. The beginning of the end, the start of Delirium's Great Corruption! Sea Kingdom Arc Wadanohara and the others returned home, as they're still trying to find out what's going on. However, they get ambushed. Wadanohara survives and fights Delirium. Meanwhile, Fish and Yung Venuz break into the Sea Kingdom and kill anything on sight. They soon meet Wadanohara after blasting a Delirium-infected guard savage into oblivion. The familiars break free from Delirium's influence because of them. They were soon forced to fight because they were trying to reach the throne and were blocking it's progress. In reality however, the "throne" is actually Delirium pretending to be the throne, manipulating Fish and Y.V into killing it. Regardless, they fail. Wadanohara and co. are saved from imminent death thanks to the Momecha. Sometime later, Dolphi decides to take a walk. As she's walking, she is ambushed by Delirium, who starts killing her. Memoca goes to look for Dolphi, but she herself is also taken. Fukami barges in and saves them both. Delirium offers Fukami a deal, and he accepts. Wadanohara, Memoca and Dolphi and the other inhabitants of the Sea Kingdom escape. Fukami walks into the deserted kingdom alone, where he meets up with Delirium. They fight, however, Delirium wins without trying. Delirium manipulates Memoca into killing herself, while penetrating Dolphi's brain. As both of them are dead, Wadanohara is left alone. She escapes, leaving her fate unknown. Gray World Arc With Wadanohara gone, Samekichi blames himself for not saving the familiars, even though he probably would've fallen victim to Delirium himself. A portal appears, and it Samekichi ends up in the world of The Gray Garden. As he's walking around, he meets Yosafire and ends up stabbing her, because he apparently heard a voice telling him to do so, plus his paranoia. He's in shock of what he has done. He takes Yosafire to her house and fixes her up. She magically feels better. After that, Pilot enters the house. Apparently, he's also been teleported. He tells Samekichi that he looks like a trustable guy, because he mistook the impalement as a trap. It doesn't take long for the three to realize they're being invaded by Delirium. They escape to Blancblack Castle, where they meet up with the other survivors. They escort other survivors to the castle. Plant, Lil Hunter, and a recurring Fish, as well as Glasses, who spectates the chaos from a "safe distance", are transported into the Gray World. Lil Hunter and Fish escape to the castle, while Plant is devoured by Delirium's sludge. They meet up with the other survivors and the newly recruited Klaymen. However, the castle instantly goes to hell. Delirium breaches all defenses, the survivors are forced to retreat to the roof. At this point, the survivors realize that Delirium might be the castle itself. A portal opens up, and it sucks Macarona inside, leaving her fate unknown. The castle ends up exploding. The squad and survivors celebrate, not for long though, because they end up getting sucked into a huge portal. The survivors presumably defeat the remaining sludge monsters. (ps. glasses hella dead lol -fred) Mogeko Castle Arc The protagonists arrive at the castle, only to find out Rawberry and Macarona are already there. Half of the group enters the castle, but the doors close by themselves. The rest of the group shortly after break in. After a few minutes of walking, they regroup. They're suddenly attacked by Delirium and are forced to climb a seemingly endless flight of stairs. Luckily, they escape. Macarona ends up getting lost, however. The unlucky Macarona gets killed by Delirium, as he turns her into a mindless servant. The group breaks into another room, as Yosafire meets up with Rawberry. However, the group is forced to fight Delirium yet again. Yosafire and Rawberry feel bad for 'killing' the glorified Macarona. Delirium, on the other hand, doesn't die. The group later on finds King mogeko. He holds a small speech, but ends up getting killed by the glorified Macarona. The group is forcefully seperated again. (From now on, I'll refer to the two groups as group A and B). Group B ends up blowing up the castle, under Robot's orders, but it obviously doesn't end well. Q (from Street Fighters) ends up holding back the glorified Macarona, while Yosafire and Rawberry escape. Both get grabbed by Delirium's sludge, however Q manages to punch Yosafire, sending her flying out of the window. The castle is destroyed, and Q and Rawberry become one with the glory. The reunited group reaches the far outskirts of the castle. Yosafire is emotionally shattered, as she witnessed three of her friends die. Pitch Black World Arc Little to nothing happened in this arc, besides countless people dying offscreen and Yagi and Jork joining the team. Fake end The protagonists end up in the desert. They meet up with Fish, after he said he'll be going somewhere. They find out that the whole wasteland was affected by the portal anomaly, which means enemies from other universes (video games and etc) appear. They fight the wasteland inhabitants and other uninvited guests. They're attacked by an special uninvited guest, however a portal opens as soon as Delirium appears and begins enveloping the universe they were in. The group escapes and they leave the special uninvited guest to die. They progress further, and crazy things start happening the deeper they go. Finally, they reach the throne. Yagi ends up incinerated for standing on the red carpet, despite being told not to. The group, after a long battle, defeat the throne. The group, later on, meets another instance of Fish. Fish talks with Fish. The instance tells the group that he can take them to back where it all started, to which the group agrees. Samekichi reunites with Wadanohara. Samekichi tells Wadanohara that he has something to take care of after the group hears screams. Samekichi fights Delirium, but loses miserably. In the last moment, Isaac as Azazel appears and defeats Delirium, scaring it away. The group and Azazel duke it out. Azazel shortly after turns into Isaac. The group decides whether it was good or not to finish him off. Delirium, however, interupts again. The group decides to go after the running Isaac, they however end up fighting Delirium's goons. Isaac suddenly snaps at Delirium. However, both Isaac and Yosafire get sent flying into the air. Both are unconscious. The group retreats, waiting for Yosafire and Isaac to recover. Endgame and Ending The group decides that its time. They end up re-introducing each other, since they know there's no chance they're gonna win. The group gets transported into space by Azure Nightmare. Azure Nightmare then yet again transports the group and a bunch of A.I. Fish-styled Battleships into the WATGBSverse. They arrive at the place where it all began. The "island". Delirium proves himself to be a pain in the ass. Isaac lunges at Delirium, however Delirium manages to grab him. Three members are forced to sacrifice themselves, in order to save Isaac. Pilot and Samekichi end up dying, while Klaymen survives. Wadanohara also dies in the middle of the hopeless battle. Meanwhile, Isaac battles against Delirium's forces in the inside. Delirium soon enough 'loses', unable to cope with Isaac bringing himself back together. Delirium's world breaks down into a featureless void. Delirium shows himself to Isaac as a single yellow eye. Both get into a fight, which ends in Delirium being defeated. Souls start getting released from Delirium's wrath. He begins breaking down from Isaac's regained sanity. He is fully destroyed after Isaac sacrifices himself. The victims that were absorbed into Delirium were free from his influence, and back to their normal selves. The battleships are gone. The group, or atleast what's left of it, stare into the sunset, mourning their fallen friends. The RP ends with Memoca slapping the now revived Pilot, and credits play, as Klay dances. Alternate Ending Alternatively, the credits cut off. A mysterious voice tells the audience, while speaking in morse code, about a greater danger. The RP then ends. Category:Lore